Abendland
by christabel
Summary: Noch vor dem Ringkrieg wird von einem einzelnen Elb ein ganzes Volk wieder entdeckt - ein Volk, welches sich aus eigenem Schutz in den Wäldern des Eryn Vorns verborgen hält unter der Führung der Maia Avalerya. Doch nachdem sie so lange Zeit standhalten ko
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Abendland

Tage waren nun schon vergangen, Ewigkeiten, die an ihm vorbeizogen. Schon vor Wochen war Legolas nun schon aufgebrochen auf eine sinnlos erscheinende Suche. Er selbst hatte vergessen, weshalb er sich diesen nicht enden wollenden Weg zumutete. Es war Tage her, dass er einen Menschen begegnet war, Wochen, in denen er keinem einzigen Tier erblickt hatte. Nicht einmal Möwenschreie waren zu hören, was ungewöhnlich war, war er doch ganz in Küstennähe. Nichts als eine flache verdorrte Ebene erstreckte sich vor ihm. Nur von weitem konnte er das Rauschen des mächtigen Flusses Baranduin, den die Hobbits Brandywein nannten, hören, doch selbst dieses vertraute Geräusch von Wasser war fern. Spitze Steine ragten aus der Erde und als er sich umblickte, verstand er, warum in diesem Land niemand lebte. Einst soll es von üppigen Wäldern bedeckt gewesen sein, so wie seiner Heimat, dem Düsterwald. Sofort fragte der Prinz sich, wohin sie verschwunden waren. Diese riesige Fläche von Bäumen konnte nicht ohne Weiteres verschwinden. Diese lieblose Gegend war alles andere als einladend. Eine dichte Wolkendecke lege sich über den dunklen Himmel und ein Wind riss an den wenigen dürren Grashalmen, die hier und da aus der Erde stachen wie kleine Nadeln. Keine Bäume, keine Sträucher, nur Sand, Erde und Kies. Was war nur mit diesem Land geschehen? Was konnte nur dazu führen, dass ein Wald wie auch der Düsterwald einer war verschwand und diese unfreundliche Gegend zurückließ. Legolas' Pferd trottete nur noch langsam voran. Es war diesen eintönigen und langen Weg müde geworden, wie auch seinem Herren. Das monotone Hufgeräusch auf den steinigen Untergrund als einziges Geräusch konnte sehr ermüdend sein auf Dauer.

Legolas war in dem verlassenen Land Minhiriath im Süden von Eriador. Schon lange war dieses Gebiet nicht mehr bevölkert und die einst bedeutenden Hafenstädte am Gwathló waren zerfallen und verlassen. Dieses Land hatte schon lange keine Bedeutung mehr. Sie endete mit der großen Pest 1626 Drittes Zeitalter. Selbst zu dieser Zeit war die Bevölkerung von geringer Zahl. Es war nur ein kleines Waldvolk von Menschen, die durch den Kahlschlag des Waldes und die erbitterlichen Kämpfe gegen die Númenorer ihr Leben verloren. Den Rest raffte die Pest dahin. Nur dies war bekannt über dieses Land. Es hatte lediglich eine Bedeutung für den König Aldarion, der von hier das Holz für seine Flotte nahm. So kam es auch zu der Abholzung dieser Wälder, doch ein Teil blieb erhalten. Ein dunkler Wald, in den keiner wagte hineinzugehen, über den man sich Geschichten und Sagen erzählte, das Böse würde noch immer darin leben. Eryn Vorn wurde er genannt, der Dunkle Wald. Man sagte, die wenigen Überlebenden des Volkes, das Aldarions Truppen fast ausgerottet hatte, flüchtete sich in diesen Wald. Dort soll es vor vielen Jahrtausenden eine Schlacht gegeben haben, die letzte Schlacht zwischen den Besatzungsmächten von Tar-Aldarion aus Númenor und den Ureinwohnern. Diese lockten die Übermacht in die Dickichte des Waldes und man sagte, sie konnten somit den Großteil ihrer Feinde auslöschen, doch am Ende erlagen sie, da sie keine Chance gegen die vielen Männer, die guten Rüstungen und den besser entwickelten Waffen hatten. Doch in manchen kleinen Dörfern erzählte man sich noch, dass einige überlebten. Sie sollen es geschafft haben zu flüchten und angeblich lebten noch heute einige dieses Volkes darin, doch seien sie böse geworden. Ein barbarisches Volk ohne Gnade, denn die Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit ließen sie unbarmherzig werden. Aus diesem Grund wagte sich niemand näher an den Wald heran. Man fürchtete sich vor jedem Geräusch und der Wald war nur noch eine dunkle Bedrohung dieses Landes.

Legolas kannte diese Geschichten sehr gut, doch er als Elb wusste es besser. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand damals überlebte, und wenn dies der Fall gewesen sein sollte, dann würde niemand mehr am Leben sein. Die Pest und die gewaltigen Überschwemmungen 2912 Drittes Zeitalter hätten auch den letzten Mann seines Lebens beraubt. Ohne jegliche Furcht ging er voran, da dies sein Auftrag war. Sein Vater hatte ihn hierher zum anderen Ende Mittelerdes gesandt um etwas oder jemanden zu suchen. Legolas wusste selbst nicht, was es war. Doch er hatte von Herr Elrond erfahren, er solle hierher zum Eryn Vorn gehen, dort würde er fündig werden. Elrond schien sehr aufgelöst gewesen, als er von seinem Unterfangen berichtete. Legolas konnte das alles nur wenig beurteilen, wusste er schließlich selbst nicht, was oder wer sein Ziel war. Herr Elrond verstrickte sich in seine Geheimnisse, sein Wissen über Dinge, die sonst niemand wusste. Doch auch Legolas war ein Elb und äußerst scharfsinnig. Elrond vermochte es vielleicht einem Menschen oder Zwergen etwas vorzumachen, doch nicht vor einem seiner eigenen Rasse. Legolas wusste, dass sein Vorhaben mehr Bedeutung hatte als er zunächst annahm. Fast glaubte er, an diesem Wald war doch mehr dran, als er von den Elben seines Volkes wusste. Er war sehr alt, so alt wie Mittelerde selbst und der klägliche Rest, der noch von den damaligen Wäldern übrig geblieben war. Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass es doch dort noch etwas gab, was von Wichtigkeit sein könnte.

Mit nichts als einen Namen hatte Thranduil seinen Sohn auf die Suche geschickt. Weder wusste Legolas warum noch wofür er hier in diesem kargen Land war, doch sein Vater war davon überzeugt, dass er es wissen würde, wenn er es fand. Legolas zweifelte nicht daran, als Elb mit einem enormen Wissen aus Jahrhunderten, sogar Jahrtausenden und enormen Scharfsinn würde ihm wohl seine „Beute" entgehen, doch er befürchtete, dass sich noch etwas herausstellen könnte, dem er nicht gewachsen war. Diese Furcht jedoch war so gering, dass er unbekümmert weiterritt.

Allmählich wurde das Erscheinungsbild dieser Gegend grüner. Das Braun der steinigen Erde wandelte sich langsam in ein saftiges Grün was Gräsern und Klee. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt ließ sich feststellen, dass sich die Landschaft in eine üppige Weide verwandelte und inmitten des Grases wuchsen blühende Blumen. Gelb und weiß schimmerte es hier und da. Es schien eine perfekte Weidelandschaft für Tiere zu sein, doch niemand war hier – kein Dorf, keine Zelte von Nomaden. Alles war verlassen. Es glich einem verborgenen Land, das noch niemand betrat und das somit noch unberührt und wild schien. Nichts deutete darauf, dass hier Menschen oder andere Völker lebten. Voller Bewunderung sah Legolas herab und genoss die neuen Gerüche, die auf ihn einströmten. Der Duft von Blüten und frischem Gras. Lächelnd sah er auf und in der Ferne konnte er einen breiten dunkelgrünen Saum erkennen, der sich über den Horizont gelegt hatte - Eryn Vorn. Er war nur wenige Stunden von dem Wald entfernt und nichts und niemand war auf der Ebene zu erblicken. Es schien fast, als hätte man dieses Land gänzlich vergessen. Man hatte es so lange gemieden, dass man vergaß wie schön es hier war, doch vielleicht war es der Schatten des Waldes, der für die Menschen, die in der Gegend lebten, ein unheimliches Ausmaß annahm, das sie von diesem Ort fern hielten, sodass sie so weit zurückwichen, bis der Wald nach Stunden noch nicht sichtbar sein würde.

Die letzten Meter zum Wald stiegen zu einem Hügel hinauf. Kein Weg war zu erkennen, nicht einmal ein Trampelpfad, was davon zeugte, dass hier tatsächlich niemand lebte. Diese Feststellung hatte Legolas schon vor Stunden gemacht, doch mit jedem Mal kamen mehr Beweise hinzu. Noch immer bedeckten dunkle Schleierwolken den Himmel und ließen kein Sonnenlicht hindurch bis zu diesem Ort. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten und es glich einem bedrohlichen Flüstern, doch für Legolas war es das selbe wohlige Geräusch wie der Gesang von Vögeln. Seit Wochen hatte er keinen einzigen Baum mehr gesehen und nun hatte er einen Wald vor sich. Vor dem Waldrand hielt er inne und sah sich um. Es war ein einziger Dickicht von Bäumen und mit seinem Pferd würde es sich als schwer erweisen hindurch zu kommen. Elegant schwang er sich vom Rücken des Tieres und nahm die Zügel in die rechte Hand. Langsam ging er den Waldrand entlang, den Blick immer auf das Waldinnere gewandt. Bäume standen dicht beieinander und der Boden war von Moosen und Fahnen bedeckt. An manchen Stellen versperrten dichte Sträucher den Weg. Langsam und abwartend lief Legolas immer weiter und plötzlich blieb er überrascht stehen. Der Dickicht endete abrupt und er meinte einen Weg zu erkennen. Zumindest glich es einem. Sogar ein Eingang schien am Waldrand zu sein. Ein breiter Durchgang zwischen zwei hohe Laubbäumen. Dahinter ein erdiger Pfad, nicht einmal mit Gräsern überwachsen, als würde irgendjemand oder irgendetwas diesen Weg regelmäßig pflegen. Die Angst die Dorfbewohner könnten recht mit ihren Behauptungen behalten bahnte sich den Weg zu ihm und überrascht sah er sich um. Er fühlte sich plötzlich beobachtet, als würden die Bäume vor ihm Augen haben und auf jede seiner Bewegungen achten. Doch dann verschwanden wieder alle Bedenken. Er war ein Elb, ein Bote, ein Diplomat. Er stellte für niemanden ein Feind dar und er war auch davon überzeugt, dass man ihm so schnell keinen Schaden zufügen könnte.

Etwas zögerlich sah er sich nach seinem Pferd um, das völlig ruhig war und ihn aus müden Augen ansah. Legolas musste lächeln und strich seinem treuen Begleiter am Hals entlang. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem dunklen Wald vor sich zu. Er kam sich so lächerlich vor, wie er vor einem Wald stand und tatsächlich überlegte, ob er hineingehen sollte oder nicht Was sollte schon geschehen? Über sich selbst amüsiert ging er schließlich auf den Waldweg. Um ihn herum standen zunächst niedrige Laubbäume, was sich allmählich änderte, da nun mehr hohe Nadelbäume zu sehen waren, die fast das Gesamtbild ausmachten. Der Wald war nicht so flach wie die Ebene, auf der Legolas hierher gelangt war. Zu beiden Seiten stieg das Land zu kleinen Hügeln an, doch war alles flacher, als Legolas es vom Düsterwald gewohnt war. Dieser Wald war alles andere, als Legolas von den Dorfbewohnern gehört hatte. Er schien wie jeder andere Wald in Mittelerde. Er war weder bedrohlich noch unbelebt. Doch mit jedem Meter, den er weiter voran ging, wurde ihm immer unklarer, was er hier suchen sollte. Es gab hier nichts, nur Pflanzen und wenige Tiere. Was sollte hier ein König von Waldelben suchen, was er noch nicht besaß?

Es waren schon zwei Stunden verstrichen, seit Legolas den Eryn Vorn betreten hatte und es war ihm noch nichts aufgefallen. Das einzige Seltsame war dieser Weg, auf dem er sich befand. Er war unmöglich so alt, dass er noch von den Waldmenschen aus dem Zweiten Zeitalter stammen konnte. Zunächst verlief der Pfad immer in westliche Richtung, in der die Küste lag, doch Legolas bezweifelte, dass dies sein Ziel sein würde. Ein Zeichen dafür war auch, dass sich der Weg allmählich in Richtung Süden bewegte direkt zum Kap. Langsam wurde es immer dunkler, zuerst verdunkelten nur die Regewolken das Land, doch nun versank die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont. Immer mehr nahm die Dunkelheit ihm die Sicht und er dachte über eine Rast nach, die wohl das einzig sinnige erschien, doch als er sich umsah, stellte sich ihm die Frage, wo er rasten sollte. Um ihn herum waren nur Bäume, die dicht aneinander standen und dieser schmale Weg. Er beschloss noch ein wenig weiter zu laufen in der Hoffnung noch eine geeignete Stelle zu finden. Doch tatsächlich fand er nichts, der Weg verlief immer so weiter. Als er weiter müde vor sich her ging, folgten seine Augen nur den Schatten, die die Bäume warfen. Dieser Wald war nicht unheimlich, zumindest nicht für ihn, denn er wuchs im Düsterwald auf, ein Wald, der für Ungeheuer und das Böse berühmt war. Vielleicht vermochte ein kleiner Dorfbewohner oder ein Hobbit sich hier fürchten, doch Legolas nicht, nicht als jemand, durch dessen Adern Waldelbenblut floss. Als seine Gedanken schon längst ganz woanders waren, hörte er plötzlich ein vertrautes Geräusch vor sich. Es klang nach Hufgeräuschen. Jemand schien sich ihn zu nähern. Alle Muskeln in seinen Körper spannten sich sofort an und auf ihm lag ein unangenehme Anspannung. In diesem verlassenen Wald schien es doch jemanden zu geben, der hier unterwegs war, doch es verwunderte ihn gar nicht. Für ein paar Füchse und Rehe hatte man mit Sicherheit keinen Weg durch den Dunklen Wald angelegt. Legolas blieb stehen und sah voraus, auf alles gefasst. Da der Weg eine leichte Kurve vor ihm machte, konnte er nicht erkennen, was sich dort abspielte, doch plötzlich kam ein Reiter auf ihn zu. Eine hohe Gestalt, die vollends in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt war, saß auf einem weißen Pferd. Als sie Legolas sah, zog sie erschrocken an den Zügeln und ihr Pferd bäumte sich auf, gab dabei ein erschrockenes Wiehern von sich. Legolas konnte nichts erkennen, weder zu welchen Volk die Person vor ihm gehörte, noch ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war. Ruhig blieb er in seinem Sattel sitzen und beobachtete, was die fremde Gestalt tat. Ewas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte und in der Tat geschah nichts. Obwohl die Person eine Kapuze trug, die ihr Gesicht verhüllte, konnte er ein Aufblitzen sehen, als sie sich mit dem Tier herumdrehte, wie von einem Schmuckstück, das das Licht reflektierte. Der Reiter wurde ruhig, sah einen Moment nur stumm voraus, nickte dann aber erkennbar Legolas zu, der dies als Aufforderung ansah, ihm zu folgen. Etwas überrascht darüber führte er sein Pferd hinter dem Reiter her, der kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Es war keine Falle, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch er hätte andere Reaktionen erwartete. Er selbst als eine Art Diplomat hätte gedacht, dass man ihn ansprechen würde, um sofort zu klären, mit wem man es zu tun hatte. Oder gab man ihm vielleicht sogar ein Privileg? Hatte man in der Dunkelheit erkannt, dass man es mit einem Elb zu tun hatte? Elben waren zeitweise fast zum Mythos unter Menschen und anderen Völkern geworden, aber stetig eine Verkörperung des Guten. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass von einem Elb Gefahr ausging? Dennoch war die Schweigsamkeit des Reiters unangenehm, wo er doch nichts über ihn, vielleicht sogar sie, wusste.

Legolas war es nicht möglich auf gleicher Höhe wie diese Person zu reiten, da der Pfad zu schmal war, doch er beobachtete alles sehr genau. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass das Tier keinen Sattel trug, was nur unter Elben verbreitet war. Jedes Menschenvolk, das sich eines Pferdes bediente, dachte nicht einmal daran, ohne einen Sattel auf den Rücken dieses mächtigen Tieres zu steigen. Da war das nächste verwunderliche. Dieses Tier war kein einfach halb verhungertes Tier eines Waldmenschen. Zumal Waldmenschen keine Bekanntschaft mit Pferden gemacht hatten. Dieses Tier sah überaus schön aus, wie eines der königlichen Pferde der Rohirrim oder eines der Elben. Selbst für diese Tiere war es überaus schön und sehr gut genährt. Sein Blick führte weiter hin zu dem Mantel, den diese Person trug. Er war aus feinen glänzenden Stoffen gefertigt, ein sehr teurer Stoff in Gegenden, die er kannte selbst für ihn als Prinz. Es war kein einfacher Leinenstoff, nein es glich eher einem samtartigen, doch sehr dünnen Gewebe. Auch die Position, die diese Gestalt einnahm, war königlich und stolz. Legolas war sich sicher, dass er es mit keinen einfachen Menschen aus dem Wald zu tun hatte. Verwundernswert dafür war einfach alles, alleine, dass er ein Pferd bei sich hatte. Waldmenschen waren Jäger, Sammler, ein einfaches unzivilisiertes Volk, das in kleinen Holzhütten hauste, doch diese Gestalt vor ihm hatte nichts mit einem solchen Menschen zu tun. Langsam zweifelte Legolas schon an, dass er der Reiter überhaupt etwas mit einem Menschen zu tun hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten schweigenden Dahinreitens wurde der Weg etwas breiter und Legolas erkannte, dass dort ein zweiter Reiter stand, der auf den ersten zu warten schien. Auch sein Gesicht war verhüllt, doch konnte Legolas erkennen, dass er ihn ansah. Er konnte förmlich seine Blicke auf seiner Haut spüren. Der Reiter, dem Legolas gefolgt war, blieb neben dem anderen, der auf einem dunklen Pferd saß, stehen und sagte dann mit klarer Stimme und überaus melodischen: „A lelya se arne coannar!" Erst jetzt konnte Legolas erahnen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Die Stimme stammte eindeutig von einer Frau und sie sprach auf Quenya, der alten und gehobenen Elbensprache. Verwundert sah Legolas die beiden Gestalten vor sich an und konnte nicht begreifen, dass dies Elben sein sollten. Elben im Eryn Vorn? Das war unmöglich, man hätte wissen müssen, wenn es hier Elben gäbe. War Elrond etwa deshalb so nervös, als er wusste, dass Legolas hierher gehen würde? Doch um diese Tatsache kam er nun nicht herum. Der andere Elb antwortete dann: „Caruvanye." Legolas verstand nur wenige Worte auf Quenya. Er sprach lediglich Sindarin, die Sprache seines Volkes Nandorin und die allgemeine Sprache Westron. Aus Quenya waren ihm nur wenige Worte verständlich, gerade ausreichend um sich im Notfall zu verständigen. Er konnte nur verstehen, dass der andere Elb etwas vorhatte zu tun, doch was, war ihm unklar. Zweifellos war seine Stimme die eines Mannes. Er kam dann auf ihm zu und sagte zu Legolas in der allgemeinen Sprache mit leichtem Akzent: „Folgt mir." Verwirrt tat er das, worum man ihn gebeten hatte und als er dann in Begleitung dieses Elbs den Weg weiterging, sah er noch einmal zurück zu der Frau auf dem weißen Pferd, die stehen blieb und den beiden hinterher sah, bevor sie dann in einer anderen Richtung verschwand.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Abendland

Die ganze Nacht hatte Legolas damit verbracht diesem Elb, zumindest dachte er, dass es einer sei, zu folgen. Keine großen Veränderungen traten im Wald auf, er sah immer gleich aus, doch eines hatte Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Sie kamen in der Nacht an einer Gabelung vorbei. Drei Wege führten weiter, sie nahmen den, den sie auch gekommen waren, aber die anderen Wege führten nach links und rechts in den Wald hinein, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es hier ganze Siedlungen gab. Lebte im Eryn Vorn tatsächlich ein Elbenvolk, von dem niemand wusste? Wie konnte dies in Mittelerde möglich sein? Es war sehr seltsam, dass es keiner kannte, zumal Elben freundschaftliche Bande zu anderen Elben vorzogen, doch diese lebten abgeschieden. Vielleicht war es ein Teil der Elben aus Mithlond, die südwärts gezogen waren. Elrond schien sie dennoch zu kennen, fiel Legolas plötzlich wieder ein. Er hatte sich seltsam ihm gegenüber verhalten, als fürchte er, dass er den Eryn Vorn erreichen würde. Als lebe dort ein Geheimnis, das es nicht zu entdecken galt. Aber weshalb sollte man diese Elben nicht finden? Vielleicht gab es etwas besonderes, was Legolas bisher nicht sehen konnte. Ohne Grund hätte sein Vater ihn auch nicht hierher geschickt. Irgendetwas seltsames ging hier vor und Legolas verstand nicht, was es war. Fast zweifelte er, dass er es je verstehen würde. Hatte es mit diesen Elben zu tun? Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht aus Mithlond, vielleicht nicht einmal aus irgendeiner Elbenstadt, die Legolas kannte. Wohlmöglich weitere Überlebende aus Beleriand, die sich flüchten konnten, bevor dieses Land unter dem Meer versank. Waren es gar die im Osten lebenden Grünelben? Nein, das schlug sich Legolas sofort wieder aus dem Kopf. Die Grünelben waren für Elben wie die Waldmenschen für Menschen. Ein unterentwickeltes Volk ohne Sinn für Schönes. Doch diese hier sahen nicht danach aus. Wenn Legolas den Elb vor sich betrachtete erinnerte dieser ihn an Herrn Celeborn, seinen Verwandten aus Lórien, oder gar an Herr Elrond selbst. Er war edel, er konnte nicht aus einem lausigen alten Haus stammen. Legolas war völlig ratlos, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Am nächsten Tag, die Mittagsstunde war noch nicht angebrochen, kamen sie plötzlich hinaus aus dem Wald. Er endete abrupt und Legolas fand sich auf einer riesigen Lichtung wieder. Inmitten dieser grünen Wiese erhob sich ein erstaunliches Bauwerk auf einem steinigen Hügel. Die weißen Mauern dieses Palastes verschmolzen mit den felsigen Hängen des Hügels. Es war erstaunlich, es glich Bildern, die Legolas in Büchern aus seiner Bibliothek kannte. Ein wunderschönes Bauwerk wie aus weißen Marmor in wunderbar verzierten und filigranen Formen. Erstaunlich an Höhe und Baukunst. Er war wie gefesselt von dem Anblick, wie die glatten Mauern das Sonnenlicht widerspiegelten. Es war erstaunlich groß, fast so groß wie Mithlond selbst, doch schien es nur ein Gebäude zu sein. Seine Augen konnte er gar nicht abwenden, so schön war der Anblick, doch nicht nur aus Mauern bestand dieses Bauwerk. Nein, mindestens genauso viele Fenster besaß es. Überall waren glitzernde Glasscheiben eingelassen, durch die man hineinsehen konnte. Ein unvorstellbarer Anblick bot sich ihm und als er es sah, ging sein erster Gedanke an die Elbenstädte Gondolin und Tirion, die von gleicher Schönheit sein sollen. Wer hatte dieses Meisterwerk nur erbaut? Ein Wald, in dem man kaum ein zivilisiertes Volk erwartet hätte, entpuppte sich als ein verschollenes Reich von einem unglaublichen Volk. Versteckt und unauffindbar wie das Reich Gondolins und von gleicher Schönheit wie diese. Sofort zog Legolas Parallelen und dachte nun wirklich, dass dieses Volk einst aus Beleriand hierher gezogen war. Waren es vielleicht einige der Entkommenen des Gemetzels von Gondolin, die sich hier angesiedelt hatten? Edel genug erschienen sie ihm wie ein altes Haus von Königen. Kannte sie Elrond daher? Seine Großmutter, Idril Celebrindal, war eine Überlebende Prinzessin aus Gondolin. War dies das verschollene Volk? Doch Legolas dachte zu viel nach, zog zu viele Parallelen, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass er zu tief in sein Wissen hineintauchte. Er vergaß dabei einiges vollkommen. Wie sollte sich eine kleine Schar verletzter Soldaten, Frauen und Kinder einen solch weiten Weg auf sich nehmen und hier ein solches Bauwerk errichten? Nein, es grenzte an unmöglich, dass es so hätte gewesen sein könnte.

Der Elb stieg vom Pferd und nahm erst jetzt die Kapuze vom Kopf. Er hatte blonde Haare und war wirklich schön, aber irgendwie anders. Wirklich wie ein Elb aus vergangenen Zeiten, in denen die Welt noch nicht von Menschen beherrscht wurde. Aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich schließen, dass er Legolas nicht feindlich gesinnt war. Auch Legolas stieg von seinem Pferd und führte es an den Zügeln hinter dem Elb her, der auf das unglaubliche Bauwerk zuschritt, es als eine Selbstverständlichkeit hinnehmend, doch Legolas' Blicke richteten sich nur auf das, was vor ihm war. Sie schritten durch ein Tor, das durch zwei hohe Türme abgegrenzt war und gingen einen steinernen Weg hinauf auf den Hügel. Um sie herum konnte man Türme sehen, Hallen, Dächer. Es war ein Wirrwarr, ein Irrgarten. Legolas fand keinen Überblick über die unglaublichen Wege, die sich dieses Bauwerk bahnte. Sie schritten durch ein weiteres Tor und befanden sich auf einer gepflasterten Straße, die immer weiter hinaufführte, doch ein breiter Schatten hatte sich über die Straße gelegt, den Schatten, den die hohen Türme herum warfen. An manchen Stellen verliefen sanft absteigende Wege den Hügel wieder hinunter, doch der Elb führte Legolas weiter hinauf. Sie passierten ein weiteres Tor und Legolas schien es, als sei er nun in dem prachtvollen Gebäude, doch die umliegenden Häuser standen nur so dicht aneinander, dass es schien wie ein langer Korridor. Tatsächlich befand sich aber kein Dach über ihnen. Immer wieder zweigten schmale Wege ab und führten in ein Wirrwarr von Häusern. Erst jetzt glich dies einer Stadt, die jedoch unbelebt schien. Obwohl hier wohl seine gesamte Heimatstadt hätte leben können, stellte er fest, dass es nicht wirklich Häuser waren. Vielmehr waren es einfache Räume, unbelebte Räume, Säle, ohne dass Möbel darin standen. Überall waren Fenster und umso weiter sie hinaufkamen umso mehr nahmen diese auch zu. Dieses Bauwerk war so erstaunlich, dass man nicht wusste, ob man sich innen oder außen befand. Legolas war überwältigt von einer solchen Schönheit. Die Mauern waren weiß und glatt, keine Unebenheit war festzustellen. Obwohl dies hier schon ewig alt sein musste, war es dennoch nicht brüchig. Es war wunderschön wie eine frisch erbaute Stadt aus alten Zeiten. Nur die Stille war ungenehm. Eine Stadt, die so riesig war, dass Tausende darin leben könnten, war unbelebt. Sie waren niemanden begegnet und auch keine Laute waren zu hören.

Sie durchschritten eine Pforte und befanden sich auf einer hohen Brücke, die aus dem gleichen Stein geformt war. Um sie herum befanden sich zwar noch mehr Gebäude, die dennoch zu einem ganzen verbunden waren, doch von hier aus konnte man tief fallen, gleichzeitig hatte man jedoch das Gefühl, dass die Brücke abwärts führte zu einem weiteren Gebäude. Man hätte die beiden Elben nicht von der Lichtung aus sehen können, da sich um sie herum nur Türme und hohe Gebäude befanden. Legolas war so überwältigt, dass er sich ständig umsah. Er konnte es nicht unterlassen, da dies alles seine Vorstellungskraft überstieg. Es war wie ein Traum aus alten Tagen, der schon ausgeträumt war. Dieses alte Reich war schon vor langer Zeit untergegangen, doch es schien hier weiterzuleben. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Schönheit gesehen und als er die Augen schloss, konnte er sehen, wie ein großes Volk von Elben hier lebte. Frauen unterhielten sich in den engen Gassen. Männer gingen umher, bauten Stände an freien Plätzen auf. Andere gingen in den weiten Gängen spazieren, die einen wunderschönen Blick hinaus auf den Wald erlaubten durch die verzierten Fenster. Andere wiederum kümmerten sich um kleine Gärten und Vögel sangen in den Zweigen von Bäumen, die hier und da gepflanzt worden waren. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Kinder diese Brücke auf und ab rannten und miteinander spielten. Ein Lächeln entwich ihn, als er an diese wunderschönen Bilder dachte, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er diese verlassene Stadt vor sich, was weniger düster wirkte, vielmehr als wäre es so gewollt. Das Volk schien nicht einmal zu fehlen, zumindest vermisste man keines, wenn man sich dieses Bild ansah. Am Ende der Brücke angekommen passierten sie die erste Tür, die Legolas hier gesehen hatte und er schloss daraus, dass hier etwas besonderes anfing und er wusste auch, was, als er sich im Raum vor sich umsah. Eine riesige Halle erstreckte sich vor ihm. Sie war wohl um einiges größer als die seines Vaters und diese war weit in ferne Länder berühmt für seine Größe und Schönheit. Stolz war er auf das Meisterwerk, das sein Vater dort unter diesem Hügel errichtet hatte, doch als er sah, was sich vor ihm befand, schwand jeder Stolz auf die Halle dahin, denn er sah etwas so überwältigendes, was er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Querwände bestanden völlig aus Fensterscheiben. Das Glas war kunstvoll verziert und die Zwischenräume waren in filigraner Feinarbeit gefertigt worden. Ein unglaubliches Licht durchflutete den weißen Raum und spiegelte sich auf den glatten Fließen am Boden wider. Es schien alles so unrealistisch, so unmöglich. Wie konnte man so etwas erbauen? Die Halle stand vollkommen leer, nichts stand darin, außer große weiße Pfeiler in der Mitte, die sich durch die gesamte Halle zogen, doch sonst war sie vollkommen leer. Keine Zierde, kein Schmuck, nichts war zu sehen. Einfach diese leere unglaublich schöne Halle. Sie brauchte keine Zierde, sie selbst war so unglaublich, dass jeder Schmuck zu viel gewesen wäre. Legolas stand vollkommen überwältigt und beeindruckt in dem Saal und sah hinauf an die Decke, als sich der Elb mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln neben ihn stellte. „Etwas Vergleichbares bekommt ihr nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht?", Fragte er ihn dann. Legolas war überrascht, hatte er ihn erst ein einziges Mal reden hören. Bisher schwieg er nur, was Legolas auf eine seltsame Weise auch sehr recht war.

„Es ist erstaunlich.", Antwortete Legolas ihn nur knapp und ließ seine Blicke weiter über die Halle schweifen. Wieder schloss er die Augen und ließ seiner Fantasie freien Lauf. Er sah ein fest mit vielen Gästen. Es war nachts und die Elben tanzten und lachten. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete fand er jedoch dieses prachtvolle Meisterwerk in einer einsamen und verlassenen Stadt wider. Hier würde es keine Feste mehr geben.

„Ich muss Euch einige Fragen stellen.", Riss er Legolas aus den Gedanken und ging einige Schritt weg von ihm. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sah sich flüchtig auf den Boden um, doch war er ruhig und wachsam. „Beginnen wir damit, wer Ihr seid."

„Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn von Thranduil, König von Düsterwald." Nach den letzten Worten drehte sich der Elb mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wieder herum und betrachtete den Elb vor sich genauer. Dies war der Thronerbe Düsterwalds? Innerlich lachte er auf, doch äußerlich verzog er keine Miene.

„Und womit haben wir dieses hohen Besuch verdient?", Fragte er weiter ruhig.

„Mein Vater sandte mich hierher. Genaueres vermag ich Euch nicht zu erklären, da ich selbst nicht weiß, welche Handlung er von mir erwartet."

„So ist das also.", Sagte der Elb vor sich.

„Ich hätte allerdings auch einige Fragen, sehr viele sogar.", Sagte Legolas in einem Ton, der erkennen ließ, dass er sich bewusst war, Macht zu besitzen.  
"Dies mag sein und ich glaube Euch diese Tatsache, dennoch bin im Moment ich derjenige, der Fragen geklärt haben will. Was genau sagte Euch Euer Vater?"

„Ich soll nach etwas oder jemanden suchen. Ist dies hier Avalerya?", Fragte er, als wäre er sich der Antwort schon sicher, und deutete dabei mit einer Hand auf die Stadt, die sich um ihn herum befand. In den Augen des Elbs trat ein zutiefst erschrockener Ausdruck und sein Mund öffnete sich vor Staunen. Legolas beunruhigte diese Reaktion sehr und er bereute schon seine unkluge Entscheidung diese Namen zu verwenden.

„Woher kennt Ihr diesen Namen?", Fragte der Elb eindringlich und kam dabei einen Schritt auf Legolas zu.  
"Mein Vater nannte ihn mir. Ich solle Avalerya suchen."

„In der Tat habt Ihr das erreicht. Was sollt Ihr tun, wenn ihr sie gefunden habt?", Fragte er hektisch weiter.

„Er sagte es mir nicht. Ich hatte die Hoffnung es zu erfahren, wenn ich hier bin, doch nun, wo ich all dies gesehen habe, denke ich mir, ich solle Informationen sammeln." Der Elb ging einen Schritt zurück und strich sich unruhig durch die Haare. Legolas verwirrte es, dass er ihn so aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, er schien vollkommen nervös zu sein.

„Ihr wisst nicht, wer Avalerya ist", fragte er noch einmal verwirrt und kam dann wieder zur Ruhe.

„Ich denke, es ist diese Stadt hier?", Fragte Legolas ihn verwirrt und unsicher.

„Ihr habt Avalerya gefunden, so weit stimmt es. Doch ist es nicht diese „Stadt", zumal dies nur ein Palast ist oder wie wir es gerne nennen: „Die königlichen Häuser". Ihr habt Bekanntschaft mit ihr gemacht, gestern Nacht führte sie Euch zu mir."

„Ihr wollt sagen, dass diese Frau auf dem weißen Pferd Avalerya ist?", Wollte Legolas noch einmal klarstellen und höchste Verwirrung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, das ist sie. Was habt Ihr mit ihr vor?", Fragte er erneut.

„Nichts habe ich mit ihr vor. Ich solle sie suchen, vielleicht wusste mein Vater nicht einmal, dass es eine Elbin ist?" Auf diese Frage ging der Elb nicht ein, überhörte sie sogar, aber wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht darauf antworten wollte. Nachdenklich ging er auf und ab und konnte sich keinen Reim auf das machen, was dieser Elb von sich gab. Es erschien ihm so sinnlos. Würde ein Vater seinen Sohn quer durch Mittelerde schicken um etwas zu suchen, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war? Oder war es Zufall, dass dieser Prinz ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchte? Jetzt, da einige Probleme bevorstanden? Dieser Prinz schien ihm jedoch glaubwürdig, war er sowieso ein Elb und zudem noch einer, in dessen Adern königliches Blut floss. Sein Misstrauen verschwand sofort und er hielt es für eine gute Idee, sich ausgiebiger mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Calaglin.", Sagte er höflich an Legolas gewandt.

„Und Ihr seid hier... König?" Legolas sprach das letzte Wort nur, weil er nichts vergleichbares gefunden hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es hier etwas wie einen König gab, doch er selbst nannte dies auch nicht Stadt, sondern Palast. Auf Calaglins Gesicht trat ein Lächeln und er lachte kurz auf.  
"Nein, König bin ich wirklich nicht. Dieses Volk besitzt keinen König, doch Avalerya ist hier etwas, was ihr als Königin bezeichnen würdet. Wir nennen sie jedoch nur Herrin."

„Wie kommt es, dass ein Elbenvolk hier im Eryn Vorn lebt, ohne dass man davon weiß?" Legolas wollte gar nicht so direkt fragen, doch diese Frage brannte ihm schon lange auf der Seele. Ständig dachte er darüber nach, wie dies nur möglich sein konnte.

„Ich glaube Euch, dass Ihr sehr viele Fragen habt. Es würde mir mit Sicherheit nicht anders ergehen, doch ich bin hier der Berater und Verwalter, dafür zuständig, dass ihr hierher gebracht werdet und ab jetzt muss die Herrin selbst übernehmen. Sie wird Euch alles erklären, was ihr wissen wollt."

„Sollte ich etwas wissen, bevor ich mit ihr rede?" Legolas ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass Avalerya nicht eine einfache Elbin ist, die hier über ein verschollenes Volk herrschte. Das alleine hätte sicherlich nicht ausgereicht um ihn hierher zu schicken um nach ihr zu suchen.

„In der Tat solltet Ihr etwas wissen."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ihr habt sie eben als Elbin bezeichnet."  
"Nach ihrer Erscheinung nehme ich auch an, dass sie zu unserem Volk gehört. Ist sie etwa ein Mensch?" Calaglin lachte wieder. Fröhlich und gut gelaunt schien dieses Volk allemal zu sein.

„Nein, mein lieber Herr Legolas, sie ist nicht rangniedriger, sie ist uns höher gestellt. Avalerya ist keine einfache Elbin, sie ist eine Maia." Legolas sah ihn ungläubig an. Dieser Satz hatte ihn vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen.

„Eine Maia? Hier in Mittelerde? Regierend über ein Elbenvolk?"

„Sie wird euch noch alles nötige erklären, wenn sie hier ist."


End file.
